


a lil crushie

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Were you ever planning on telling me that you had a crush on me?” Jinki asks blandly.“No,” Taemin mumbles, and then, “I mean–I don’t have a crush on you,” he lies quickly.tumblr





	a lil crushie

“Jinki….” **  
**

A soft tug at Jinki’s sleeve accompanying Taemin’s voice makes him look up from the slow notes he was taking on the first labor unions. He blinks slowly, lifting a hand to rub his eyes under his glasses so he can focus on Taemin better. He’s on the other side of the bed where he was before, laid out on his tummy with his legs kicking in the air and his math book and notebook opened in front of him. He’s looking at them, but his fingers still play with the fabric of Jinki’s shirt.

“Hmm?” Jinki hums quietly. He can take a quick break from history to help Taemin with his math. It’s why they’re studying together in the first place. To help each other out. Taemin was the one that suggested it, as they were leaving sixth period geometry the other day. They’ve been friends for a while through that class and Jinki is fond of the giggly little sophomore so he agreed, and now here they are, lumped on Jinki’s bed having a wild and unsupervised Friday night of teenage debauchery. “Did you get stuck on the fractions again?” he asks gently when Taemin doesn’t reply for a few seconds. He’s really been struggling with them.

“Oh… no,” Taemin mumbles. He shakes his head, bottom lip between his teeth. “I was just wondering, like.” He rolls a little bit and twists his body so he’s half facing upwards, peering at Jinki through his honey blonde bangs. “Have you ever thought of, like… different ways we could have met?” he asks. He’s curious and intrigued in a simple way, but Jinki has to say that he’s surprised.

“No,” he says. He can’t say that the thought of that has ever crossed his mind.

“Oh,” Taemin says immediately. He rolls back to his stomach and bends intently close to his textbook, bangs hiding the rest of his face from view. “Me neither, ha ha,” he says, very much too loudly for a normal human conversation. Jinki blinks at him. Oh. That was. Really obvious. He always had a feeling that Taemin would be a bad liar.

He twirls his pencil in his fingers, watching the tips of Taemin’s hair brush his notebook as he scribbles fast numbers with a shaky hand. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about that, Jinki doesn’t think. It’s cute and imaginative. Jinki wishes he thought up different scenarios for himself and his friends.

“Tell me some of the ways you’ve thought up for us,” he says reaching over to gently poke Taemin’s shoulder with his pencil. He wants to hear. When Taemin glances up with him with nervous eyes he nods encouragingly. “I could use a break,” he adds, putting his pencil into his history textbook and pushing both away slightly. Taemin looks between him and the bed a few times before he hesitantly puts his own pencil down and twists his hands together under his chin.

“Well, um,” he says, glancing up to meet Jinki’s eyes for a second. “Like, what if, maybe, I’d joined the leadership club, or you’d joined the dance club,” he says. “And we met each other through our clubs instead of through geometry.” He shrugs a little shrug and Jinki nods, intrigued. That’s interesting. It would definitely be a different start either way. They might know completely different things about each other than they do now, and probably a lot more, too.

“Or, like,” Taemin says. “If we’d been friends since we were little kids, and stayed friends all the way up until now, and onward.” Ooh. Jinki hums, nodding in approval. That’s a good one. Taemin wouldn’t have had to have asked to come over today if he’d been doing it all their lives. A little smile grows on Taemin’s face at Jinki’s agreement. He looks down, lacing his fingers together and grinning at his textbook.

“Maybe, like, medieval times,” he suggests. “And you’d be the one to save me from a dragon or something,” he says. Jinki raises his brows. Ooh. Some fantasy shit now too. Rad. “Maybe, like, I’m an archer and you’re a hunter, and I stay in your cabin in the woods sometimes, to rest and stuff,” Taemin says, and ooh, Jinki thinks again. That’s cute. “Or maybe, you’re a mermaid, and I’m the sailor that you seduce to turn into another mermaid and live with you forever,” Taemin says. His fingers twist and cling to each other slowly, smile rosy in the cheeks and warm at the numbers under him. Jinki blinks slowly as he watches. Wait a second here.

“Maybe we’re cute little tiny fairy boyfriends,” Taemin says quietly. “And we live in the same peony bush and we make each other little petal presents every day, and I like giving you bracelets, and you like making me crowns, and--” He glances up again to meet Jinki’s eyes but almost immediately after he does he stops himself short, wide smile sliding off of his face.

A second later it’s back, but this time it’s tiny, shaky, a little forced. His hands clasp together tightly and then separate, each one clenching into a little fist as Taemin lifts blinky eyes up to Jinki’s cheek.

“Uh, maybe,” he says quickly. His voice is much less soft now, more sharp and loud like before. “Maybe, like, uh, we’re blood rivals, and, um, we hate each other, and, we--we fight all the time, and we don’t, um, like each other, at all,” he says. A weak little laugh follows it, but not as weak as the fingers he curls into Jinki’s bedsheets. His cheeks blaze pink as he avoids eye contact again. Jinki watches him blankly for another few seconds as he adds all of that up together into what he’s pretty sure is the right conclusion.

“Taemin, do you have a crush on me?” he asks bluntly.

Taemin’s whole face turns a deep crimson.

 _“No_ ,” he says loudly, and aggressively picks up his pencil and starts writing again. Jinki watches, taken aback. Holy shit. That was an even worse lie than before. He stays silent to think for a moment, watching the way Taemin’s writing gets darker and his hand smudges it every time he tries to brush away chipped lead. He never would have guessed.

The longer he sits there in silence with Taemin a human furnace in front of him, the more he thinks that he should probably be asking some questions, but all he can really think of is one. Quietly he takes out his phone and googles what a peony looks like.

“Oh,” he hums as he scrolls through the pictures. Those are cute, he guesses. “I would’ve picked carnations, though,” he mumbles.

“What?” Taemin asks. He’s still a violent red, but a little confused pout is on his lips as he looks up. Jinki glances at him, then shows him the flowers on his phone.

“Carnations are like these but, like, floofier, right?” he asks. Way cuter. Taemin bites his lip and nods, rolling his pencil between his fingers.

“I thought, um, about that,” he says quietly. “But I thought, you would like peonies more, because they’re simpler but still really pretty, like um. Like.” He looks away again and doesn’t say “you,” but Jinki is pretty sure that that’s what he was going to say. He looks back to his phone and brings up pictures of carnations.

“They look a lot more comfortable,” he shrugs. “Like you could just. Cuddle up in there and nap.” They’re soft and frilly and he knows that they smell nice. He doesn’t think he’s ever smelled a peony. Taemin doesn’t reply; Jinki glances at him to see him focusing again on his math. Jinki can’t tell, but he thinks he went another shade pinker. Probably the “cuddling” thing, even though that’s not really how Jinki meant it. He slides his phone into his pocket and leans back on his hands, finding himself smiling at how blushie Taemin is. He never even knew the little goober could blush.

“Were you ever planning on telling me that you had a crush on me?” he asks blandly.

“No,” Taemin mumbles, and then, “I mean--I don’t have a crush on you,” he lies quickly. Jinki snorts. Okay. Sure. He watches Taemin avoid looking at him for another few seconds before he shakes his head fondly and pulls his history book close to continue his studying. He’s cute.

“Just, if you did have a crush on me, hypothetically,” he says as he finds where he was on the page. “I have this habit when I’m dating someone of buying them ice cream and letting them sit in my lap.” It’s a good habit, he thinks. It’s gotten all three of his past babes all giggly and happy. He bets Taemin would like it. If Taemin did actually have a crush on him. Taemin stays silent, determinedly writing out his numbers from the book, and Jinki grins. “I know your favorite flavor is strawberry,” he adds casually.

Taemin drops his pencil and puts his face in his hands, feet kicking quickly against Jinki’s mattress.

On Monday, they go to the little ice cream parlor down the street from the school for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me do you think i should put the tags from tumblr here at the end like this y/n
> 
> #anyway paps taems lil soul  
> #i was thinking about high school ontae a lot  
> #lil floofy honey blonde taem nd young lil jinki  
> #a lil smiley sophomore and a helpful senior  
> #lil math buds#being blushie and giggly and nuzzly and obnoxiously affectionate in public  
> #i lov  
> #they get ice cream and taem sits on jinkis leggie and just u w u wiggles and is a lil brat  
> #also before i wrote this i was kinda thinking like mayb they did the kissie  
> #but then i was like nah  
> #but if they Did then taem wouldve wiggled into jinkis lap nd they wouldve been totes making out nd doin some butt touchies  
> #and then taems like no wait i dont wanna frick  
> #and jinkis like yeah were young nd we should take more time and get to know each other more and rly make sure we wanna do it  
> #and taems like well no i just promised myself that the first time i fricked would be in my own bed  
> #and jinkis like Fuck  
> #taem is v autistic lmao nd also dyslexic but he doesnt know that second part  
> #until hes watching jinki study nd pouts like '''how can u read so fast when the letters keep wiggling all over the page'''  
> #nd jinki just looks at him for a moment like Taemin Do U Have Dyslexia  
> #and taems like whats that  
> #and jinkis just .......i gotta finish studying but we'll research it on the weekend okay#and taems like ye okay sure and then they research it on the weekend over ice cream and taems like ...shit... that me... and jinkis like Yep  
> #they go to target after nd buy taem lil reading tools so hes not so hecked up all the time its Good


End file.
